


Buckle Up, The Ride's About to Begin

by pyropanda



Series: Life is a Roller Coaster [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Childhood Friends, Dean is Bad at Feelings, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Middle School, Nervous Dean, Teasing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropanda/pseuds/pyropanda
Summary: Dean is not nervous. Why the hell would he be nervous? He has no reason to be nervous. So what if he about to ask his best friend/love of his life out on a date. It's just Cas. He has literally nothing to worry about. Right? Right.





	Buckle Up, The Ride's About to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> All I can really say is that they are adorable.

Dean is not nervous. Why the hell would he be nervous? He has no reason to be nervous.

So why does it feel as if his heart is beating out of his chest? “It's just Cas,” he tells himself, yet as Cas approaches on his bike, hair all messed up, ready to make their way to school together, Dean can’t help but think about what he's going to ask Cas later.

He tries to give the dark-haired boy a normal smile that ends up shaky.

“Morning Cas!” Dean tries to sound natural, but it comes out more like a squeak.

Castiel smiles back; it's small and tired like it usually is in the morning, but his eyes shine in the early morning sun and Dean can’t stop his heart from melting. God, he should be used to this by now. He has loved Cas for so long. He should be used to all these warm (but irritating), chick-flick feelings he has for his best friend, but he’s not. This is what is making it so hard to ask Cas out. He always does something absolutely adorable and the words just leave his head.

Cas’ voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “Good morning, Dean,” Cas yawns back.

Dean smiles, “You woke up late again, buddy?” Dean winced at his choice of endearment.

Cas nods. "Anna broke my alarm clock," he says, knowing that Dean will understand. Dean does since he has two younger, destructive brothers. Although 4-year-old Adam generally minds his own business, dorky, klutzy Sam has accidentally destroyed many household items over the years. Between the goofy, younger sibling's antics and the brothers’ infamous “prank wars”, heaven help anything or anyone in their crossfire, which usually happens to be their parents.

"Well, you're here now, so we’ll probably get to school on time," Dean says as he gets on his bike. Then he stops. He has to ask Cas. If he doesn't do it now then he thinks he never will.

"Um, Cas?"

Cas tilts his head, "Yes, Dean."

He takes a deep breath, shakes his head and chickens out, "Know what, never mind." He's so disappointed in himself.

‘You're a fucking pussy, Winchester’, he thinks.

Cas has that concerned look now, "If you need to tell-"

Dean interrupts him, "It's okay. I can ask you later."

Dean starts towards school with Cas right behind him. He’ll try again later: when it's the right moment.

°~°

That ‘right moment’ ends up being 2 weeks later. It was Sammy 8th birthday, so the Shurleys and the Winchesters had planned a picnic. They had found a secluded spot 25 minutes out of town that seemed perfect for the event.

They were celebrating both Sam's birthday and the merging of the two families. This was their first official pack gathering. It had been a little difficult, merging without an Alpha. With 4 adult betas, a teenaged omega, and 5 unpresented pups, pack dynamics weren't as easily defined, but with the recent Supreme Court ruling, both betas and omegas could lead their own packs. So now these two families were able to join together and be the official pack they always felt they were.

Dean was happy for his brother and was happy with his new pack.

Still, the adolescent couldn't help but be... broody.

During the last two weeks, Dean had tried to ask Cas out several times. Just last week, their teacher was escorting the class to the cafeteria (their school had the strict policy of not trusting anyone, much less 12-year olds), and as Dean and Cas were waiting in line for lunch, they had a beautiful moment where Dean was staring into Cas’ eyes and he was staring right back. Dean knew this was a perfect time to ask him--until he bumped into the kid next to him, who had already opened his milk carton, and its contents spilled all over his shirt. He not only was the moment ruined, but he smelled like spoiled milk for rest of the day. Dean despairing about how inept he was.

At the party, everyone had finished eating and the kids were playing in the meadow nearby, burning off some energy before presents and cake.

As Gabriel played with Anna, Sam, and Adam, Cas and Dean were resting together in the shade. The dark-haired boy was leaning against the tree, reading, with his friend’s head in his lap. As they listened to the children giggle and scream and the adults’ chatter, they appreciated their moment of semi-privacy.

Dean closes his eyes. He loves moments like this, where he can be himself, and Cas can be Cas, and they are Cas and Dean, and no one else. Dean was so content and so comfortable, soaking up not only the warmth of the sun but the warmth from Cas.  The silence is broken by Cas’ only slightly deepened voice.

"Dean?” he clears his throat. Dean hums in affirmation.

“There is something I need to ask you.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Dean answers mostly unconcerned.

Then Cas says it, “Would you be willing to go on a date with me?”

Dean’s eyes snap open, “What?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

It's so loud and clear and strong that it punches the air out of Dean’s lungs. Cas… Cas just asked him out on a date.

Green eyes shifted to look up at Cas but only get a look at the book Cas is reading. It's something they randomly picked at the local library called “Every Day” by David Levithan. Dean bets it crap but his friend seems to like it anyway. Dean sits up to get a better look at Cas yet he seems determined to cover his face.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts.“Y-you… want to?” Dean stutters out because, sure, he was planning on doing the same thing, but that doesn't mean he was expecting him to say yes! He just knew he had to tell his best friend. Whether he was rejected or not, he needed his friend to know.

“Yes, I wouldn't be asking if I didn’t want to.” Cas voice sounds calm and steady, but judging by the fact that he won't put his book down, Dean suspects he may be nervous. But why? Dean’s just… not worthy of being nervous over.

“Why?”

Castiel finally puts down his book. Dean can see the heat covering his neck and cheeks; he's bright red. He also looks very confused.

“What do you mean ‘why’? I thought you wanted this.”

At that, he has to take a mental step back, and before Dean can find the words to string together his great confusion, Cas speaks again, “Were you not going to ask me in the first place?”

Then Dean has to really lean back. He tries to speak, but he's feeling horrified and it's messing with his head. If Cas is insinuating what he thinks he's insinuating then this can’t end well.

“Yes, but how did you know?” Dean knows he may have been obvious to an outsider, but he also knows that Cas can be quite clueless.

And why can't he just accept that his friend wants this? Why can't he just say yes--God, yes? Why can’t he hug Cas, have that feeling of his arm around him, or kiss the boy he's loved for so long? If he did, he worries that Cas would probably be making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Dating is very different from what they have now. He doesn't want to risk their friendship over Cas realizing that Dean is a terrible boyfriend.

Blue eyes look away, “Charlie.”

“Charlie,” Dean bristles.

Dean’s expression morphs from shock and confusion to anger and betrayal. He laughs breathlessly. Of course, it was Charlie. He loved her like the sister he never wanted but she had a habit of meddling. She probably wanted them together more than she wanted her OTPs to be together. Point is, that little redhead is gonna get it.

Cas rushes to speak again, “Don’t be mad at her. I forced her to tell me. I noticed you were behaving oddly, and then when I asked her about it, she acted very suspiciously. She didn't want to tell me but I threatened her.”

“What could you possibly have over her?” Dean inquires still seething.

“The Avengers.”

Dean’s shocked. All of their friends wanted to see the movie together, but due to the accident the left Charlie’s mom in a coma, she said she couldn't go anymore. When Cas had figured it was just financial, he offered to pay for her, and she had been ecstatic.

“That's a low blow, Cas.”

“I know. I know, but I was worried about you. One minute you were ignoring me, then the next you weren't. I wanted to talk to you but you kept brushing me off. Everyone seemed to know what was going on but me.”

He sounds desperate and guilty. He was just trying to look out for his friend, and if Dean hadn't been a dick, none of this would have happened. Now, Dean thinks, as of result of his actions, Cas feels he should date Dean even though he has no obligation to do so.  

Deans sighs at his friend. “Okay, okay I get that you were worried and I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did, but don't pity me.”

Cas tilts his head. “Wha-”

“Because Cas, if that's why you’re asking--because you pity me and somehow want to make it up to me or some shit--don't.  I don't want to be the reason you're in an unhappy relationship.”

“Dean,” Cas tries to interrupt Dean's rant, but he just ignores him.

“I’d rather have you like this than drag you through something you don't want, then we end up breaking up and we're not friends anymore. And that Cas, that would be the worst thing to happen--not being friends.

“Dean,” Cas tries again but the rant continues.

“I just can’t live with that because we've been friends since forever and to suddenly not have that would crush not only me and you but our entire pack, okay. So please don't fucking think that this would make me happy because it won’t. And here’s another thing-”

Cas finally stopped the brunette by putting his hand over the boy’s mouth. He then slowly says, “Dean, shut up.” Green eyes glared at him.  He continues, “If I take my hand away, will you let me talk?” Cas asks.  Dean gives him an annoyed squint before nodding.

Cas then stares right at his friend and says, “Dean, I don't pity you. I want you and  I have for a long time.”

Dean looks away but Cas adjust his head so he looking into blue again. Cas declares, "Dean I really like you. In fact, my feelings for you go deeper than simple liking. I think I may have placed doubt in you when I said I thought you wanted to date me. Believe me when I say that I was overjoyed to hear you were going to ask me out. I planned to try and talk to you immediately but Charlie had said to wait for you and I was very willing to do that. But I think I was too anxious to wait any longer, and I didn't want to let a moment like that slip away. I’m sorry I made you feel like I was forcing myself to do this. I promise I wasn't. Dean, you make me happy, so if we were to start dating or continued the way we are, I will be glad to follow your lead, okay?”

During Cas’ speech, Dean had started to smile and by the end, was now sporting a huge grin, “Okay.”

Cas smiled too, “Great!”

They both stared at each other for a while before Cas pulled his friend into a hug. Dean melted into it, face buried into Cas’ neck. They ended up scenting each other in joy. Although the unpresented usually smell of a weird combination of their parents, the boys were getting closer to presenting and as a result were starting to develop their own unique smell. Cas still smelled of his mother’s vanilla and his father’s fresh-book smell, but also like spices and outdoors after it rains. John’s leather scent and Mary’s ocean scent were on Dean’s skin, but also with this new earthy, apple-cinnamon smell. They were both entranced by the smell of pack until a squeak of laughter broke them from their daze. They broke apart and turned to see Gabriel picking Adam up by the legs while Sam and Anna tickled him. They all seemed to be having fun, so the two boys just chuckled.

They turned back, giving the other sheepish smiles. Cas’ smile turned sly. “You never did answer my question,” he remarks.

He needs to stop hanging around Gabe- either way, Dean respond accordingly.

“Oh, I thought the answer was obvious,” he says playfully.

“Is that so?”

“Yep,” Dean pops his ‘p’. He then starts to laugh and Cas follows suit. The green-eyed tween continues, “Where are we going anyway?”

Cas’s eyes widen, “Oh um, I don’t know. I didn’t think that far ahead.”  He looks expectantly at his friend.

Dean shakes his head. “Neither did I.”

“We could come here,” Cas proposes after a few seconds.

“You want to have a picnic again?” Dean asks incredulously.

“Yeah, but just the two of us,” Cas blushes.

“Cas, this is a 50 minute bike ride from home.”

“We could just ask our parents.”

“Dude, no,” Dean shakes his head vigorously. His friend tilts his head in confusion. Dean just sighs, “The teasing that would happen….”

They both glanced at their parents. Becky pokes John and says something, they all proceed to laugh.

“I know what you mean.”

The next few minutes they discuss what to do when Mary calls everyone back so Sam can blow out the candles.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

°~°

They do end up asking their parents and are awarded with the most awkward discussion-ever-about the birds and the bees. Sadly, it was John talking to them and that made it much worse. Let’s just say, even if they were thinking about it, they're not going to for the next 10 years. Another downside was that someone had to be there with them. Which was stupid because they're 12. It’s not like they're planning on doing anything unsavory. Chuck is ‘watching them’ though. That really means that he will be intently focused on writing, letting the boys do whatever they want. Especially now when his next book’s due date is near.

They decided that Cas was to bring lunch, plates, cups, and utensils. While Dean was bringing snacks, drinks and the pie he's desperately needed because ‘you always have to have pie, Cas’.

The morning of date was stressful for everyone. John worked on Saturdays, so he was unable to see his eldest son nag his wife on how perfect everything had to be while still holding an apathetic mask. Because he's a Winchester damn it, and they show as little emotion as possible. Cas was only slightly better. Although he seemed calm, he was tense and generally snapped at everyone.

The car ride wasn't much better. The boys were too nervous to speak, so it ended up being quiet and awkward. Dean finally just sighed and silently psyched himself up for what he was going to do next. He slowly moved his hand to cover Cas’. Yes, it was super cliché and went against Dean’s “no chick-flick” rules but Cas relaxed at the touch and responded by moving his hand so they were properly holding hands. Everything got better after that. The boys were finally able to relax and just enjoy the moment together.

Once they arrived, Dean and Cas began to set up in the middle of the meadow while Chuck sat down near a tree. They had a great time eating and laughing and once that was done, just staring up at the sky. They talked about school, family and the future of the pack. It was absolutely adorable. It was also very weird. Dean thought dating Cas would be different, but it didn't feel different. The only exception was the hand-holding and sideways glances they were giving each other.  

At some point, Chuck had looked up to see what they were doing and decided to record a video of them. Becky was going to have an aneurysm seeing them together. She never got to see things like this anymore. The kids were growing up too fast to allow it.

Two hours passed by too quickly, and Mary was calling to see when they would be coming back. The date had the boys bubbling with happiness. When they got home, they were hesitant to separate, to let this feeling go, so they decided to go Dean's house and play video games. And still, it was no surprise that Cas stopped in front of the doorway when it was time for him to leave.

“Today was really fun.” Cas’ words jumble together and he's staring at his feet.

Dean closes his door and leans against it, “Um, yeah, it was.”

“Well, I should go,” Cas says, slowly taking steps down Dean’s porch before turning.

“Wait,” Cas stops- Dean’s voice just loud enough for him to hear.

“You know if we're going to do this in complete romantic movie fashion--because that's what this whole date has been--,” Dean gives an embarrassed laugh, “don’t you think we should kiss?”

“Is that something you want?” Cas questions, tilting his head. Dean chuckles at the action.

Dean shrugs, “Kinda?” Heat travels up Dean's face and makes his freckles pop out.

Cas smiles. “If that's the case,” he saunters over the Dean “the logical thing to do would be to kiss you.” His friend hasn't actually touched him, but as he steps closer into Dean's personal space the brunette couldn’t help but press himself to the door. How could Cas look so predatory? The oddness of seeing his friend like that was making his stomach do flips, and the closer Cas came, the worse- better- whatever, it got.

“Dean?” Cas whispers, questioning. He's asking for permission; his face is already inches away from Dean's, breathing the same air. No, Cas was breathing the air. Dean couldn’t feel anything coming in.

“Cas.” He answers just as quietly. Because, yes.

And there it is, Cas’ lips are pressed against Dean’s. It’s not like the fireworks everyone said it would feel like. No, it's more Dean, the pot of water and Cas, the fire. Cas is slowly heating him up until it becomes unbearable. Of course, they're only just pressing lips, but it feels like everything they wanted and more.

Dean pulls away and leans his head against Cas’. Their faces stretch into a matching set of grins and they laugh softly.

Once they settle down Cas says, “I really must be going now-mom will be looking for me. I don't want her finding us like this.”

“Yeah, I get you.” Cas steps back and starts to walk away, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean steps back inside with a wide grin.


End file.
